Stars may collide
by V.M. Robin
Summary: This story's about Bra and Goten, the sayan descendants of the most powerful men in the world, who would never thought that with just one night their worlds would change for the better or maybe the worse? Read & comment. There may be some sexy time later.
1. Chapter 1: As time goes by

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT nor the characters in the story.

Chapter 1: As time goes by

* * *

Bra and Goten have always seen each other as nothing but distant relatives not caring much about each other until a certain family reunion where several decisions are about to change their worlds forever.

Since the first time they met they got on really well, playing and growing up together until time did its job and they both grew apart.

Bra had always been daddy's little girl who could have anything she wanted with a simple "Daddy" and as time went by, she became a strong, independent, proud, smart and still spoiled woman.

Goten, however, had always been the fun, dull kid everyone liked, just as his father Goku. He grew into a popular ladies man, or at least that's how everyone saw him. He wasn't as smart as his best friend Trunks and certainly not as hardworking as his brother Gohan. Goten lived a simple life, just like the whole 2nd saiyan generation, he went to work at Capsule Corp, trained when he had time, spend most of his time with his family and partied every week. He had his own apartment and never thought much of his future, would he like to marry?, have kids?, grow old with someone?. He didn't think much about it, instead he focused more on the only knowledge school had taught him, a single phrase he would never forget about, "Carpe Diem". He lived day by day.

Bra always thought about her future. She didn't mind spending some quality time with her family but she cared far more about herself. She would buy the finest clothing and make up to look perfect everyday. Having 18 was no joke to her. She had decided to study a career where she could travel all around the world, do many things all at once and enjoy everything life had to offer, meaning of course the materialistic part of the world. Marriage and kids were something Bra wasn't expecting any time soon. She only cared to have what she deserved, the best out of everything.

Since Goku's departure, Earth had been quite peaceful, leaving the saiyans with no other purpose than living like humans. Life couldn't be better for both saiyan families this year. Bulma retired and left the company to Trunks who, at age 25, was already the CEO of Capsule Corp, leading it successfully and making their fortune wider. Vegeta continued working out with all the new technology that permitted him to destroy his whole room without harming the rest if the house. Bra was finally 18 and was planning of moving to Europe to study college (as if Vegeta would ever leave her) but ended up taking a sabbatical year to think about what she really wanted to study. In the meantime, she worked as a fashion assistant in a modeling company, the reason she want working with her brother was simple, his brother was going to have control over her at work and for Bra that was a definite no. After master Roshi passed away, Krillin, 18 and their daughter Marron moved into the beach house. Marron was a beautiful 21-year-old home girl who loved to dress up with colorful long dresses and spending most time with her family and friends. Yamaha was now engaged, but didn't last long so he kept looking for someone while living a bachelor's life. Chi Chi was still living in the mountains, where she was always visited by Goten, Gohan and even Bulma. Gohan was a very successful scientist and worked on a lab for capsule corp. Videl, his wife, had also started working as a real estate worker. Pan, being 12, was starting middle school and hadn't changed a bit.

FB 18 years ago

Goten and Trunks arrived to the Brief's house after school. Bra was 3 weeks old and this was the first time Gotten was gonna meet her. He stood close to the cradle and watched mesmerized as the blue haired baby woke up from her nap. Their eyes locked for a minute and then she started laughing as well as Gotten.

From that day on Goten visited the house often so Trunks, Bra and him could play for a whole afternoon.

At age 15, Goten's priorities changed, he was now very interested in meeting women and going out every night. Bra would stay home or convince her father to take her shopping.

Since then, both of them didn't see each other much, only in family reunions and not even then would they talk to each other, not like before.

* * *

Author's note: Hi there! This purpose of this chapter was to give context to the story. Sorry if it wasn't that entertaining but if you keep reading you may like it. Anyway each chapter will be named like a song and in some parts of the story I may name some more songs. I'll put them in between brackets. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Anything could Happen

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT nor the characters in the story.

Chapter 2: Anything could happen

* * *

The Briefs family had arranged for all their friends to stay in a famous hotel in the city and enjoy the most waited Halloween party of the year, just a block away from the hotel. The Son family arrives first, followed by Krillin, 18, Marron and Yamcha.

Chichi: Krillin, 18 I hadn't seen you in years! And look at you Marron, so young and beautiful -smiling excitedly at them.

Marron: thank you -blushing.

Krillin: Jeez Chi Chi you make me feel old by saying those things. -putting his hands behind his head and smiling awkwardly.

Goten: Krillin! - tackling him to the ground.

Krillin: ouch! Goten, I'm glad to see you again son.

Yamcha: it's nice to see you all again -smiling widely.

While everyone was saying hello the Briefs family arrived.

Bulma: Hello everyone! Long time no see! - waving excited

Everyone: Bulma!

They all gathered around her and Vegeta. Bra and trunks came out as well.

Bra: Trunks, come on! an 80 year old walks faster! -looking at her cellphone, sounding irritated.

Bra was wearing black skinny jeans, a pink blouse and sun glasses.

Trunks: I would if I could -grunting while carrying 5 bags.

Everyone except for Vegeta and Bulma smiled awkwardly. Goten went straight to Trunks and greeted him.

Everyone greeted each other and went to their rooms. The first room was for Bulma and Vegeta. The second one was for Krillin and 18. The third one was for Videl, Pan and ChiChi. Gohan couldn't go since he was out of the city in an investigation trip. The fourth room belonged to Bra and Marron, the fifth one was for Goten and Trunks and finally a single for Yamcha. When they settled down they started getting ready for the party. Bra wore a sexy witch costume which consisted in a short black dress with blue and green vertical lines that ended in uneven triangles. She also wore long, black, heeled boots and a black witch hat. She did her make up with black eyeshadow, black liner and red gloss. Goten wore a "vampire" costume which was nothing but a black suit only, instead of a coat, he wore a cape.

In Bra's room

Bra: Marron are you ready?

Marron: ahm yeah I think so - sounding shy.

Bra: well, let me see.

Marron came out wearing a short nurse costume with a ponytail and the nurse cap and had fake blood spilled over it.

Bra: wow! You look great!

Marron: really? I feel like a porn star rather than a nurse.

Bra: what are you talking about? You look hot, not whorish -laughing. Anyway let's get going.

On their way to the party, everyone walked down the street enjoying the now audible music and fun coming from the next block. [Clarity- Zedd]

Marron: what's with the big smile?

Bra: I don't know I just feel like anything could happen tonight. -making a cute spin.

Marron: really?

Bra just gave her a smile.

Trunks: Hey Goten, is Valese coming?

Goten: nah. She said she and her parents were leaving for the weekend.

Trunks: so you're spending your evening alone huh?

Goten: who knows? I mind find someone interesting tonight. –sounding flirty.

Trunks: knowing you, I have no doubt about it.

Yamcha: hey Goten can I please give you my key?

Goten: you're giving it to me, the famous drunkster?

Yamcha: Oh tonight I'm getting worse than you besides if I get lucky I know you're the only one who would understand –poking him with his elbow.

Goten: ok, no details, I got it man.

They all sat on their table and the party started. As the night went by, the oldies stayed at the table and listened to the bands playing while the youngsters, excluding Pan, moved over to the bar on the upper part of the room.

In the club/bar [Welcome to the jungle- Alvaro ft. Lil John]

Bra: oh my god this is way more fun than where we were. –screaming beacause of the loud music and holding her drink.

Goten: I know right? Well homies, lets drink it up!

Trunks: each one take a shot –holding 4 shots of different colors.

Everyone: Cheers!

A couple (15) shots later

Some girl and Trunks were laughing at the bar. Bra and Marron were dancing crazed at the dance floor while Goten was hitting on some girl. She gave him her number and then went away.

Bra: Aghh I can't belive how many girls actually like you

Goten: Well, thank you –sarcasticly.

Bra: you're welcome

Goten: How about you? Don't you have a sweetheart or something?

Bra: a sweetheart? You do know how old I am right?

Goten: All I know is I'm way older than you for us to be drinking together. –sounding drunk.

Bra: Yeah oldie you shouldn't be here hitting on younger girls like that 19-year-old that just gave you her cellphone.

Goten: She was 19?!

Bra: surprised, you pedophile?

Goten: -gulp- well 4 years isn't much

Bra: -giving him the really? look- whatever, since we're practically related we should cheer for the marvelous reunion. –smiling and giving him another vodka shot.

Goten took the shot with a concerned expression.

Bra: what? Don't tell me you're already done for tonight? –laughing loudly- wow! You ARE old!

Goten: No, I'm not! And if I were you kiddo I wouldn't bet with someone like me.

Bra: oh, please by the look on your face I can see you've already lost.

Goten: dare?

Bra: deal! 10 shots each, whoever hits the ground first looses.

Goten: deal!

They looked defiantly at each other and started the competition.

10 shots later

Goten: -really drunk- I won

Bra: -even drunker- hell you haven't

Goten: give me a 4

Bra stood into a 4 position and fell instantly

Goten: -laughing hard- told you

Bra: your turn!

Goten did it and fell as well

Both laughed hysterically and then got up tumbling.

Trunks was dancing crazy and Marron was almost asleep in the bar.

Mean while in the other party, Chi chi had already left with Pan and Videl to the hotel, while everyone else was drinking the night off. Bulma and Krilling were singing insanely, 18 and Vegeta were sitting feeling tipsy but not showing and Yamcha had already left with some girl.

Goten and Bra arrived at the hotel and miraculously arrived to the hotel and Goten got out his key –room 305.

Goten: oopsi wrong room –stumping and yelling

Bra: shhh you'll wake up everyone –yelling as well

Goten: oh, here! –he opened the door and got in.

Bra: shut up –covering his mouth with her hand.

Goten lost balance and fell pulling Bra toward him

Both laughed hysterically as the door closed.

Bra: you're such a Goof

Goten: yeah? Well you're goofer

Bra: that's not even a word!

They got up

Goten: Boy, I'm tired. –he felt straight to bed taking his shoes off.

Goten: Can we sleep for a while?

Bra: first lets play a game. - jumping to bed as well.

* * *

Author's note: Can you imagine what kind of game? lol. Next chapters will be way better. ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Into the fire

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT nor the characters in the story.

Chapter 3: Into the fire

* * *

Next morning: 9 am

Beep beep beep beep

Goten woke up first, feeling last night's alcohol still in his system, the hangover was starting.

Goten: -grunt- oww my head –grabbing his head- where…-he opened his eyes fully and incorporated so he was now sitting on the bed- I made it to the hotel. - He then realized he was naked- what the… why am I?- he turned around and saw a blue haired girl's bare back.- oh –grin- So I did got lu…-he turned abruptly again to see her clearly, scrubbing his eyes thoroughly.- The hell? –sounding scared-

Bra:-slowly waking up, turned around to face Goten- Where am I? –feeling dizzy she incorporated as well pulling the sheets with her because it was chilly.

Goten: -shocked- BRA! Oh no oh nonononono nononono –eyes wide open.

Bra:-fully waking- what? Who.. GOTEN!? What.. why… God you're naked. –she turned to look at herself and quickly covered herself up -I'm naked!

Goten: Kami, what the hell happened?! Why are you here?!

They both quickly got out of bed and tried to find their clothes. Goten found his pants and trousers along with bra's bra.

Goten: -trembling voice- Oooook … here! –he threw her bra at her.

Bra: th-thanks – putting her clothes on.

Ring ring ring –bra's cell-

Bra: shit! –picking her cellphone up- Hello?

Marron: Bra, what the hell? I was worried sick! Where the heck are you?

Bra: I'm… in the hotel –nervous.

Marron: where? You didn't come to the room last night

Bra: I ahh I'm…

Goten: -whispering to her- pool!

Bra: I… I am by the pool!

Marron: Pool? Ok look whatever just come here before your dad does.

Bra: Shit, dad! Yeah yeah yeah I'm coming now. –hangs up

Goten: what the hell happened yesterday?!

Bra: I think it's pretty obvious Goten. –putting her dress on.

Goten: damn it –putting his head between his hands.

Bra: look, we'll just have to pretend THIS –marking out the room with her hands- didn't happen, ok?

Goten: As if it were that easy! If someone finds out we… I'll be cut into little pieces or worse, found by Vegeta.

Bra: Goten, man up. I'll go to my room and we'll act normal at least for today ok?

Goten just nodded still shocked by the situation.

Bra looked at him inquiringly and confident.

Bra: ok, let's go. –she got out of the room.

Later on, at 11, the families got together in the hotel's restaurant. Videl had taken off with Pan and Chi chi. The rest of the group looked like a landrover had run over them except for Vegetta and 18 who were just in a cranky mood. Bulma was wearing dark glasses, Krillin was half asleep and no one spoke during the whole meal. Trunks and Goten were sitting quietly as well as they got 5 plates of food each. Then, Bra arrived with Marron. Trunks and Goten were wearing caps so they could "hide" their messy hair and crappy look. Marron wore her hair down and almost no make up. Bra wore sun glasses and put her hair up in a high bun. She was wearing normal jeans and a grey plain sweatshirt.

Goten and Trunks went for juice.

At the table

Marron: morning

Bra: hey

Vegeta: Bra! Where were you last night? You said you'd return with you mother and I.

Bulma and Bra: no need to scream.

Bra: Dad, come on, I came straight here last night. I'm really ok.

Krillin: yeah give her a rest Vegeta, she's a teenager. That's what teenagers do, have fun and…

Bra: tanks uncle Krillin

Vegeta turned to look at him with a killing look.

Krilling: -gulp.

Bulma: girls go for your meal, we're leaving anytime now.

Bra went with Marron for some food.

Bra looked at the buffet and felt nauseous so she decide to just go for some juice.

Trunks turned around and saw the girls.

Trunks: well, well, well, look who got out of the coffin.

Bra: -grimace- ha…ha…ha. –middle finger.

As soon as Goten heard Bra's voice, he turned around in shock.

Bra noticed and gave him a "don't do it" look.

Marron: hey guys!

Trunks: hi

Goten: hey Marron. – He moved over and went to sit down.

Trunks: well that was weird.

Marron: don't you feel like everyone is like zombified right know

Trunk: -laughing- yeah even dad's got a headache.

Marron: I know…

Bra gasped and poured some orange juice in her glass.

They all went to sit down and Goten and Bra avoided eye contact for the rest of the meal.

2 hours later

Everyone was in the lobby ready to leave.

Trunks: hey Goten could you help me out with these bags.

Guten: uh yeah.

They got the bags up in the car while everyone said goodbye

Krillin: It was a great party Bulma you should do this for your 50…

Bulma: -covering his mouth- got it Krillin, no need to say my age.

Everyone laughed.

Bra: bye uncle Krillin, 18. I'll se you later Marron. She moved over to the car to Bulma's side.

Bulma: alright, thanks Goten. Say goodbye Bra.

Bra: -awkwardly looked at her mom and then faced Goten- Bye Goten. –She hugged him quickly and got into the car.

Goten: bye –awkward.

Few weeks later Trunks went shopping with Bra

Bra: I need to have that dress!

Trunk: oh god –sounding exhausted- What? What is he doing here?-surprised.

Bra: what? Who?

She turned around and saw Goten

Bra: ohhh boy

They moved over to him

Trunks: yo!

Goten turned around

Goten: oh hey Trunks –smiling until he saw Bra behind.

Bra: hi

Goten: hey

Staring awkwardly at each other

Trunks: aren't you supposed to introduce us? –refering to the woman behind Goten.

Goten: oh yeah, ahmm Trunks, Bra this is Valese, my…-looking at Bra- date.

Valese: Hi nice to meet you.

Bra's eyes popped out for a second and then she greeted her.

Bra: Hi –smiling

The 4 of them went for a café

Trunks: I'll go order

Goten: I'll go..

Valese: no no no let me honey. –wink.

Goten and Bra sat there awkwardly until…

Bra: Goten I..

Goten: yeah?

Bra: -little pretended grin- look, this is getting somewhat unbearable. I think we need to talk it through.

Goten: talk about what? Guilt? Treason? My death, maybe?

Bra: what? No, Goten look, we just…

Valese was getting back to the table.

Bra: we'll talk later.

It was 7 pm and Goten was in his apartment watching TV when his phone rang.

Goten: yep?

Bra: it's me.

Goten: Oh –sounding somewhat disappointed- yeah what's wrong?

Bra: We need to sort this out before it goes on.

Goten: I know that Bra. But this goes further than sorting it out.

Bra: how so?

Goten: well first of all you're way younger than me, you're Trunks' little sister for Kami's sake and you were probabbly, well you know, a…a…

Bra: -irritated- virgin?

Goten: well, yeah.

Bra: -frustrated grunt- Damn it stop with your age bullshit! Whatever happened was both our decisions not only yours!

Goten: Still!

Bra: Goten! It was just sex!

Goten froze

Bra: get over it so your girlfriend and I don't have to deal with your awkwardness ever again, got it? –hangs up-

Goten: Girlfriend? what... wait, did you.. did she just hang up on me?! What the fuck?! Who the hell does she… aghh!

Bra: Asshole!

* * *

Author's note: pretty intense huh? Hope you liked it and wait for the next chapter. There will be some surprises later on ;)

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: I Hate Everything About You

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT nor the characters in the story.

Chapter 4: I hate everything about you

* * *

Weeks went by until December showed up

RING RING RING

Goten: Goten here

Trunks: Hey buddy!

Goten: Trunks! Is this some kind of miracle? –mocking him.

Trunks: Ha….ha… -sarcasticly- sorry, I didn't know you were my girlfriend or something.

Goten: I'm just your best lover.

Trunks: -laugh- yeah well anyway, I finally have free time! so what do you say if we go for a coffee?

Goten: Sure –happy-

Goten: ok then I'll meet you there.

At the coffee place

Goten: so how have you been?

Trunks: stressed as hell. You?

Goten: I can't complain.

Trunks: what about Valese?

Goten: man, she's pff…something else –happy.

Trunks: head over heels?

Goten: top of the world! She's such a nice girl, like really, she's beautiful, unconcerned, calm…

Trunks: wow, the exact opposite of my drama queen sister. –giggling.

Goten's expression changed for a moment.

Goten: yeah –small giggle- how has she been, by the way?

Trunks: Well she got back with her douche ex boyfriend for some reason.

Goten: really? that's… cool

Trunks: cool? Hell no! He's an idiot. I still can't belive how she could get back with him. I mean I thought my sister had brains but…

Goten: what happened? –concerned.

Trunks: -gasp- well I guess I can tell you since you and Bra don't get along that much.

Goten: yeah –thinking: If you only knew how well.

Trunks: When Bra was dating him, she became even more rebellious and went out almost every night not caring if dad sayed yes or no. They dated for about 5 months until Mr. douche got bored and ended it. Bra, of course, told everyone she had finished it first and that she was way better without him.

Goten: That's it? –confused.

Trunks: Goten, why do think he got "bored"? –annoyed.

Goten: I don't know, he got tired of your sister's drama? No offense but she isn't exactly balanced.

Trunks: none taken. Isn't it obvious? Bra and Tom had… you know… S_E_X –whispering while he spelled the last Word.

Goten: Sax? -He took his coffee and gave it a sip.

Trunks: E you idiot!

Goten: -spitting the coffee out- what?!

Everyone turned to look at the two young sayans.

Trunks: shht! –covering Goten's mouth-

Goten: So, she wasn't a virgin? –absent minded.

Trunks: what kind of question is that? –annoyed- Anyway, all I know is now that they're back dad will make a hell out of our lives.

Goten stayed with eyes wide open and didn't say a word.

At Goten's

Goten: All this time I felt so guilty of having taking away her…. That brat! Even when I told her she didn't say anything! Why does she enjoy annoying me?! And now she's back with her boyfriend? pftt –letting himself drop in the couch and putting his head back- Why do I feel so uneasy then?

Trunks got home and found Bra sitting alone in the couch watching TV.

Trunks: I'm home.

Bra: hey looser. Where were you?

Trunks: with Goten

Bra: oh –surprised- movie?

Trunks: no, we went for a coffee.

Bra: pfft boring

Trunks: yeah well that's the kind of thing adults do, kid.

Bra got her middle finger up to her brother.

Trunks: If you weren't my sister, I'd kick your little ass.

Bra: as if. So, how's Goten doing?

Trunks: fine, why do you care?

Bra: curiosity –taking a sip of water.

Trunks: well, he looks good I mean dating such a cute girl as Valese shouldn't be that bad.

Bra spat out the water.

Trunks: what's with people spitting things out?

Bra: Since when?

Trunks: yeah, well they've been going out for a while, maybe from around October.

Bra: little pice of… -angry.

Trunks: hey, what do you insult me for? Why are you so concerned anyway?

Bra: I'm!...I'm not concerned. I'll go sleep brother. Good night.

She went up to her room

Trunks: -confused- This was a really weird day for me.

Bra: so he… he was dating her when we…. That's why he felt so guilty, not because of me but his girlfriend. It's unbelievable! How come he didn't say a word, he was even flirting with some other girls. Whatever, Trunks is right, why do I care so much? I should already be used to such assholes.

FRIDAY 23th

ding-dong

Goten: coming

He opened the door and found Yamcha outside.

Yamcha: hey stud –big smile.

Goten: Hey –happy- What's up Yamcha?

Yamcha: I've got my pre-Christmas present for you.

Goten: what? -giggling.

Yamcha: you'll love it. Here – he gave Goten a package wrapped in red and White paper.

Goten: what is it? –excited.

Goten opened it and found a box that contained a small memory card.

Goten: uhh thanks but I don't even have a cam…

Yamcha: no! This memory card is mine. It was on my hotel room the other night. And it has some shady things in it. –smirking.

Goten: If I wanted a porn I'd rent it. Why would I wanna see you and some girl doing… ughh –shivering form disgust.

Yamcha: no no no no, let me explain.

FB

_Yamcha was on his hotel room, getting ready._

_Bulma: Yamcha, we're leaving for the Halloween party._

_Yamcha: oh ok, coming!_

_He took out his camera and placed it on the TV desk. He then finished getting ready._

_Yamcha: I might get lucky tonight and I want to remember this night. –fixing his bow tie and smiling widely._

Goten: seriously?

Yamcha: hey don't judge me when you're so filthy yourself. Anyway, thing is when I left it on the desk, it turned on and kept recording all night long.

Goten: so, this tape has a 5 hour recording of nothing?

Yamcha: were you really that drunk? I never came back to the hotel because, well I, got lucky somewhere else, but you know WHO did?

Goten tilted his head in confusion.

Yamcha: you did! You naughty ladies man.

Goten: what?

Then everything connected in Goten's mind, the Halloween party, the tape, him and Bra, and a room. Goten's eyes widened like plates.

Goten: th..then it recorded….

Yamcha: ohoho yeah it did.

Goten: -grabbing Yamcha's arms- did you watch it?

Yamcha: what? God no! Why would I wanna see you butt naked? –disgusted.

Goten's soul rested.

Yamcha: Although I got a little curious and saw only the beginning of it, but it was kind of blurry so I just saw you and a blue haired chic behind you, by the way, way to go bro –high five.

Goten: yeah ha ha –nervous.

Yamcha: well anyway, enjoy yourself today. -wink.

Goten: yeah, thank you

Yamcha: bye

Goten got inside his apartment and closed the door quickly.

Goten: This thing is the only evidence of Bra and me doing… ok I have to destroy it.

He was about to smash the little memory with his bare hands.

Goten: on the other hand, maybe I should see what happened first. I mean, we don't even know if we actually did anything bad, right? Oh what am I saying? of course we did we were both naked the next day. I'll just keep it until I decide what to do with it. Yeah, good call Goten.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you liked it and be prepared for chapter 5 'cause it will be really dramatic :S


	5. Chapter 5: Cherry Waves

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT nor the characters in the story.

Chapter 5: cherry waves

* * *

Later that night Bra and Trunks were getting ready for a night party.

Trunks: Bra, it's already 10:30 could you hurry up?

Bra: chill out Trunks, it's still early.

Trunks: hurry!

Bra: For god's sake. Let's go. –punching trunks from behind.

Trunks: oww

They were arriving at the party when Trunks received a call.

Trunks: hello?...oh yeah?... I thought you weren't comming…..-laughing- ok… yeah I'm already here.. See you in a minute, bye.

Bra: who was that? Your boyfriend? –nagging him.

Trunks: you could say so. It was Goten. –sending a message from his cellphone.

Bra: what?! He's here?

Trunk: uh yeah

Bra: why?

Trunks: 'cause he's my friend, idiot.

Bra: -gasping- great.

They got in and went directly to the living room to greet their friend.

Trunks and Bra: hey Brendan!

Brendan: hey guys! –hugs them- Bra I hadn't seen you in years. –drunk.

Bra: 3 months

Brendan: 3 years?

Bra rolled her eyes

Trunks: dude, are you high or something?

Brendan: no no no –rubbing his eyes- yeah –laughing- do want some?

Trunks: yeah, no thank you.

Brendan: whatever

Trin trin. The bell rang and someone opened the door.

Trunks turned around

Trunks: Goten!

Bra froze in her place and tried to look for an exit but when she turned around to go it was too late. A beautiful girl appeared in front of her and Trunks. She was tall and slim. She had long, wavy, brown hair as well as long legs. She also had a beautiful face with brown eyes and a small nose. She was wearing a short yellow dress and high heels. When Bra looked at her she felt somewhat inferior. For Bra to not feel feminine was like seeing a lion turned into a kitten and that's exactly how she felt, though she obviously didn't show it.

Valesse: hi, my name's Valese nice to meet you.

Trunks: hi, I'm Trunks and this is my sister Bra.

Bra extended her hand but Valese went straight to hug her.

Valesse: nice to meet you Bra.

Bra only smiled and pat her softly with one hand on her back.

Goten greeted Trunks with a really happy face until he turned and saw Bra.

Goten: hey –serious.

Bra lifted her brows and nodded in response.

They were all talking in a little circle and not even once did Bra or Goten looked at each other. Until…

Trunks: well, don't judge us all for only one man. Many of us are very mature but only in certain situations.

Bra burst in laughter for a moment

Valese: Help me on this one Bra. I mean we girls know how immature guys can be. –smiling and grabbing Goten's arm.

Trunks: pfft ask the expert.

Goten still didn't look at her and was still talking to Brendan about the party.

Bra: -noticing- of course, once, a friend of mine had this…fling with some guy who she barely knew and when it all ended, instead of acting mature and forget it he decided to play a saint even when he was far from being one. Making a cool night a nightmare for her.

Goten turned around astonished.

Bra: what would you've done? –asking innocently.

Valese: wow what a coward, I don't know, never see him again I guess.

Bra: -smiling- that's exactly what she thought of.

Goten: really? so, did your friend acted mature at all or did she just ran away from the responsibility? I mean maybe he felt guilty.

Bra: -narrowing her eyes- no, I think she thought there was no responsibility of something so mundane as one drunk night, where nothing BAD happened.

Goten: even if they didn't felt or remembered a thing?

Bra: specially if they didn't remember.

Valese: baby, you should be on her side, after all they didn't do anything wrong, he should've let go of it already.

Brandon: yeah, what a douche.

Bra smirked at Goten and he turned his head in defeat.

Trunks: oh no, you invited him?

Bra lifted her head and saw his boyfriend coming in through the door. She immediately smiled and went over with him. Everyone else turned around to see who had arrived. She made her way back to the circle with his boyfriend.

Tom: hello everyone –raising his hand.

Everyone except for Trunks: hi

Valese: so, you're Bra's…? –smiling inquisitively.

Tom: boyfriend. It's Tom by the way. –shaking her hand.

Valese: wow, well you found a nice one Bra.

Goten only stared at him blankly.

Brendan: hey Bra, introductions?

Bra: oh uhm, Tom these are Brendan, Valese and her boyfriend and you already knew my brother, Trunks.

Goten: the name's Goten.

Tom: well nice to meet you all.

Bra: yeah well, we'll go for something to drink, see you later.

She grabbed his hand and went to the kitchen. Goten was so mad at her, he started to frown unconsciously.

Trunks: great –angry.

As the night went by Goten and Bra ignored each other as much as possible and avoided looking at each other, except for the casual pick every now and then.

1:00 AM

Goten was sitting on the couch drinking with Valese and saw Tom and Bra going toward the door.

Goten: oh you're leaving –saying it impulsively.

Bra and Tom turned around.

Tom: yeah buddy, it was a great night. –he shook hands with him and kissed valesse's cheeck.

Valese: oh that's too bad, it was nice meeting you.

Bra kissed Tom goodbye and closed the door.

Valese: he's a nice guy Bra.

Bra smiled at her.

Goten: yeah, too bad he's not much of a man.

Bra: what?

Goten: oh you know, mature and everything, just as you like them, right?

Bra rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen for a drink.

Valese: well baby, it's time for me to leave too.

Goten: what? But it's only 1 AM

Valese: I know but tomorrow I have modeling and other stuff to do.

Goten: -gasping- fine, I'll take you home.

Valese: no need sweetie, seriously, a friend came to pick me up.

Goten: what friend? –aa little angry.

Valesse: I love it when you get jealous. I'll see you tomorrow.

She kissed him and went out.

[Heart shaped glasses- Marilyn Manson]

Goten: now what?

He threw his head back before going for another drink. He met Bra leaning on the kitchen table drinking a beer and acted as if she wasn't there. Bra looked at him all the way with a death glare.

As Goten was sneaking out, she sayed…

Bra: really? that's how its going to be for the rest of the year?

Goten: oh, now you wanna talk?

Bra: good idea, let's have a word –angry.

she grabbed his arm and took him upstairs to one of the house's rooms, which had a key on the inner doorknob.

Goten: what the hell is wrong with you?

Bra: me? What's with you?

Goten: you're the one who dragged me here.

Bra: because you're acting all immature and stupid.

Goten: how so, princess? –stressing the "princess".

Bra: oh please, "not much of a man", "what you like"?

Goten: yeah, what about you? –girly voice- "My friend had a fling with this dude"… you made it sound like I was the one to blame!

Bra: I never lied! That's everything you did! Make out the worse of the situation!

Goten: Liar! You knew I felt guilty because I stupidly thought you were still a virgin.

Bra: I never sayed I was! Besides, you were being such a pain in the ass I had no choice.

Goten: you really enjoy making people miserable, don't you? I thought you were mean, but I was wrong you're a total bi…

Brendan heard the screams and found Goten and Bra

Brendan: oh, sorry wrong room. –he went out and closed the door taking the key with him.

Bra: wait, no. –she went back to open it but made a failed attempt.

Goten went toward the door.

Goten: move –pushing her to the side and trying to open it.

Bra: stop, you're going to break it.

Goten: great! Now we're stuck in here, thank you!

Bra: there's a window right there, genius!

She went over to the window and opened it.

Goten: what? You finally got the guts to fly?

Bra: -whispering- if only you were half the man your father was.

Goten: what did you just say?

She started getting out when Goten caught her arm and led her back to the room, covering the window with his body.

Bra: let. me. go. –lookig straight into his dark eyes.

Goten: not until you apologize! –pulling her hand up and making a tighter grip on her wrist.

Bra: then you'll wait for an eternity. –getting closer and giving him a death glare.

Goten: you…! –grunting and growling, he let go of her- I can't believe I had ever thought of being with you.

Bra: -getting closer to him- yeah? Well if it was so bad being with me that night, it would've been better for you not to ever meet me!

Goten: you're unbelievable.

Bra: you're pointless.

Goten: kami! if I could turn back time…

Bra: there's the real you, the one who's always regretting everything.

Goten turned around and they got face to face

Goten: you don't know me –serious face.

Bra: I've known enough.

Goten grabbed her forcefully and kissed her.

Goten: there! did you knew this?

Bra stirred up and tried to slap him but he grabbed her hand and got her even closer.

Goten: Either way you see it kid, I'll always be one step ahead of you.

Bra: not always –she got him closer, kissed him back and bit him.

They were both looking at each other's eyes and panting from the previous fight. The moonlight, the chilly wind, their scent and their anger suddenly merged all together and created a tempting atmosphere. An atmosphere nor Goten or Bra could resist.

[Sextape- Deftones]

Goten licked his bleeding lip

Goten: you bit me.

Bra, not knowing what to do, turned around and tried to leave until Goten grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

Goten: not after this. –whispering to her ear.

Bra suddenly fell into some kind of spell. She could feel his warmth and his increasing heart beat, she could smell his scent and feel his breathing on her. Then, her sayan origins were triggered and she started panting again. Goten was exactly the same, he could feel his sayan instincts taking over his human reason. All of a sudden they started embracing each other intensively as if they wanted to melt in one another. Goten parted a little and started kissing Bra, while his arms were holding her closer to him. She grabbed his forearms and kissed him back. He started feeling dizzy as if he was high. He started making his way up her back untill he reached her dress' zipper. He then calmly got it off her until the dress dropped by itself. She got her arms down his shirt and nearly ripped it off, leaving Goten with nothing but rags on. Goten took off what was left of it never parting their kiss. They started moving over to the bed while Bra started undoing his jeans. Goten shook them off of his legs. Bra started removing her underwear and something in Goten went off, what was he doing?, was he that crazy or drunk to be with her again? He gently let go off her and tried backing away. Bra noticed this and immediately grabbed on to him. Embracing him tightly she whispered into his ear "coward". Goten tensed his jaw. She kissed his neck and reached his earlobe, kissing it softly. Goten could do nothing but grunt. A small smile appeared on Bra's face and then she placed his hands on her back. She took a step back and they both fell on the bed, leaving Goten on top. They started making out again and taking the rest of their clothes off. Goten, being a sayan, had always tried to control his explosive emotions when he was with humans, afraid he could somehow hurt them, but with Bra, he felt liberated. After all she was also half sayan. They both felt different with one another, being with a human was satisfying but being with a sayan was far more intense and passionate. They couldn't slow down and as Goten moved, not only their bodies were being connected but something inside both of them did to. When it was all about to end, Goten reached her neck, Bra figured what he was going to do so she closed her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. They both let their emotions flow and let everything out. In that moment, Goten bit her salty neck flesh, making Bra arch her back a little and let out a silent moan. Now, she was his, and that mark would be the proof that there was no one but him.

* * *

Author's note: Finally! This chapter was definitely a mixture of emotions. Hope you had enjoyed it and wait for the next chapter. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Sunday Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT nor the characters in the story.

Chapter 6: Sunday Morning

* * *

Goten woke up first. He felt as he had slept for days, he felt lighter and refreshed. Chirps could be heard from outside the window and then a chilly wind came into the room. He felt really warm and when he opened his eyes, the fist thing he saw was a blue haired girl curled up to his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waistline. The, all about last night came to his mind like a lightning. He widened his eyes and try to move her away so he could get up, but as he tried so Bra grunted and wrapped her right arm across his torso as it reached his shoulder. Goten was getting really nervous. All he could think of was what to do when she woke up, how would she react. He gulped and rolled over to the other side so he was facing the window and Br was facing his back. Bra felt the chilly wind and whatever was keeping her warm gone, so she approached Goten and curled up to his back, letting Goten feel both of her…arms as well as the rest of her body. Goten's face reddened because of the touch and he instinctively moved over, falling to the side of the bed. Bra fully woke up because of the sound and opened both her eyes instantly. She sat down and looked for the one responsible of the noise. She then heard noises coming from the left side of the bed. She looked over, showing only her head and saw Goten rubbing his head with one eye closed. He then realized Bra was looking at him and they both went silent for a moment. Bra's face went from White to red in no time noticing that Goten had nothing on him. Goten noticed this as well and they both let out a little scream. He reached for the covers and pull them to him. She was now left with nothing on and pulled the covers as well.

Goten: give it

Bra: no!

KNOCK KNOCK

Both looked at the door and then at each other.

Bra: what do we do? –whispering.

Goten: I don't know –whsipering.

KNOCK KNOCK

Trunk: Goten, open up! It's me Trunks.

Goten's and Bra's hearts skipped a beat.

Bra: now, what? –whispering.

Goten: Go hide on the closet –whispering.

Bra: I don't know if you've noticed but I have nothing on –whispering.

Goten: damn it.

Trunks: hey, I heard that! I'm comming in.

Goten: no, wait!

Bra quickly hid inside the covers.

Trunks came in.

Trunks: what is it you're hiding from..? Oh –looking at the bulge next to Goten- dude, seriously? In Brandon's house? –laughing.

Goten: what do you want? –covering himself even more.

Trunks: oh yeah, I wanted to ask you if you had seen Bra around?

Goten: -gulp- B-b-bra?

Trunks: yeah, blue hair, cocky attitude…

Bra frowned and was about to speak until Goten covered her mouth through the covers with his hand.

Goten: oh yeah, Bra. Uh, didn't she go with Marron?

Trunks: Marron was here yesterday? Well, anyway, I just need to find her before my parents get home from their trip to the island. Could you help me find her? You know, after you say goodbye to uhmm Valese, I'm hoping.

Goten: ok, sure. Just get out of here.

Trunks: ok, ok, I'm leaving.

As Trunks closed the door Bra bit Goten's hand.

Goten: oww! –taking his hand off of her mouth.

Bra got out of the covers looking at him angrily.

Bra: you..

Trunks came in again and Goten quickly rolled Bra to side covering her moth with his left hand and wrapping his arms around her head.

Trunks: did you say something?

Goten: no, Trunks. I'll be down in a minute. Get out!

Trunks: Kami, what a mood. –he closed the door and went down the stairs.

Bra then shook her head and mumbled something

Goten took his arms off of her.

Bra: -panting- you almost choke me.

Goten: sorry –patting her back and giggling nervously.

Bra: stupid Trunks.

Goten: yeah he almost caught us.

Then they noticed how close they were and Goten's hand on her back. They both moved apart and looked the other way.

Bra: I guess we should never drink together again. –giggling softly.

Goten: yeah –smiling- good idea.

Bra: uhm, when you guys look for me, I'll be home already ok?

Goten: uh yeah. I'll take Trunks there in about –looking at his watch- 15 minutes, is that alright?

Bra: yeah, that's enough time. – she picked up her dress from the floor and quickly put it on while Goten was still looking awkwardly to the other side. She then grabbed his pants.

Bra: the same pants –noticing those were the same clothes he was wearing the first night they were together.

Goten: what?

Bra: uh no, nothing. Here –she threw him his pants.

Goten turned around and they fell on his head.

Goten: thanks –taking them off.

Bra: ok, I'm leaving now. –getting close to Goten's side of the bed and taking her cellphone from the small desk. She then turned to Goten and messed his hair with her fingers.

Bra: bye –slightly smiling.

Goten: bye

Bra went out through the window and hurried toward her house.

Goten looked at her confused.

Goten: what was all that about? –touching his hair.

After getting ready he went to Marron's house, along with Trunks, looking for Bra.

Marron: Yeah, she was here, but she went home already.

Apparently Bra had told Marron to cover her when her brother came looking for her.

Trunks and Goten get to the Brief's house.

Trunks: she better be here.

Goten: yeah

Trunks went in running

Trunks: Bra? Are you home?

Goten: maybe she's upstairs.

Trunks: yeah, I'll take a look.

He then ran upstairs looking for her. Meanwhile Goten stayed in the living room, looking at all the family pictures hanging on the wall. Smiling, he went on looking at them until he found one that took his attention. In the picture, Bra was still a baby and she was being held up by Goten who was just six at the time. He felt moved at how innocent they both were. They used to get along so well, but then why did they grew apart? Trunks went down the stairs looking for Goten.

Goten: hey, did you find her?

Trunks: yeah, she wasn't so happy to se me –rubbing his red cheek.

Goten: wonder why – thinking: idiot.

Trunks: thank you by the way and sorry for interrupting your "date".

Goten: well, what are friends for? –smiling.

Later that morning, Goten went home to change his clothes and take a nice, long, hot shower. When he went out, he turned the tv on and noticed something fell from it. He went to pick it up and found the memory card. Picking it up, he went with it to his room to looked for his laptop.

Goten: well, I bet there's nothing here I haven't seen by now.

He opened his laptop and placed it on his bed desk, then he got the memory card in and played the video, fastforwarding it till they were both in the room.

Both got up off the floor and Goten fell on the bed.

Goten: Boy, I'm tired. Can we sleep for a while?

Bra: lets play a game first –jumping on bed with him.

Goten: what game? –closing his eyes.

Bra took her cellphone and showed him an app.

Goten: what is that?

Bra: drunk game! You tap the screen and have 5 seconds to drink, the one who drinks

less has to take off its….

Goten: you really wanna see me naked?

Bra: –laughing- its not like there's much to see.

Goten: oh yeah? Game on beautiful.

Goten: -watching the video- Man, was I DRUNK.

As the video went on they both got naked.

Goten was covering his eyes at times and opening his fingers to peek throw the gaps between them.

By the end of the night they were so drunk they got beneath the covers and…

FELL ASLEEP.

Goten: That was it? –somehow frustrated- then… we never really… -confused- Then, last night…fuck! – striking the table with his fist, making it break in half- How am I supposed to explain this to her? How will she react? –gasps- I'm an idiot, stupid idiot –letting his body fall on the bed.

RING RING

Bra: hello?... Goten... uh right now?... ok, sure. I'll meet you there… bye. –thinking: why would he want to see me now?.

Bra got ready and went to the little coffee shop next to her university. Once she arrived she went straight in and saw Goten sitting in the corner.

Bra: why would you choose this place when,there's one next to Capsule Corp? –sitting in front of him.

Goten: I needed to…show you something.

Bra: what is it? –looking to his eyes.

Goten: ok, first I need you tos ay you won't make a scene out of it.

Bra: -glaring at him- just show me already.

Goten: ok –he gave his cellphone to Bra and showed her the video.

When they entered the hotel's room…

Bra: what is…? Were you recording? –annoyed and surprised.

Goten: what? No! It was Yamcha who left his camera in there!

Bra: what a creepy old man. –watching as they both started to talk and get their clothes off- oh god, why are you showing this to me perv?

Goten: I'm! I'm not a perv. –whispering- I just need you to keep watching.

She went back to the video and the part when they fell asleep appeared. Bra's face changed from angst to surprise.

Bra: that was it?

Goten: apparently, we never really…

Bra raised her hand so he would shut up. She looked back at the phone and stared at it with a worried look.

Goten: b-bra? Are you ok?

Bra: you're telling me, we never really did…it and yesterday we…-covering her mouth.

Goten: yeah –defeated- it was all a big mistake.

Bra turned to look at him with her intense blue eyes. Goten only stared back at her.

Bra: Tom.

Goten: what?

Bra: oh god how could I? I'm such a…

Goten: don't!

Bra: and Valesse…you

Goten: look, I know it sound horrible but what can we do about it?

Bra: we have two choices. Whether we tell them and end up alone or keep it for ourselves and feel terrible about it.

Goten: so, no happy ending huh?

Bra: -gasping and grabbing her hair- let's just, let things cool down for now and wait until we decide what to do.

Goten: -looking at her neck- did I… do that?

Bra: -noticing and covering it with her hair- don't worry about it. –looking other way.

Goten: ok then. -also looking away.

* * *

Author's note: Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7: Stop Crying Your Heart Out

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT nor the characters in the story.

Chapter 7: Stop crying your heart out

* * *

December 31st

A big new year's eve party was taking place in a beautiful salon on the city. Both the Son and Briefs family was assisting along with all of their acquaintances. Friends and co-workers had already arrived, as well as the Son Family. They were all dressed formally, men wearing black suits and women wearing long dresses. Each of them holding a glass of champagne on their hands. The Briefs family arrived, all but Bra. They went to greet their guests and Goten noticed someone was missing. He hadn't heard about her in weeks and now she wasn't coming.

Pan: where's Bra, Trunks?

Trunks: late as always, she'll arrive later.

Pan: oh, I see. Hey uncle Goten, where's your girlfriend? Didn't you invite her?

Goten: -messing with her hair- of course kid. She'll also arrive later.

Pan: what is it with these girls? Always arriving late. –crossing her arms.

Goten and Trunks giggled.

[Stop crying your heart out - OASIS] Later on they asked for everyone to sit down since they were going to present a video. It started with pictures of Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan and Gohan when they were little and growing up. Everyone giggled about they're naive looks. Bulma was giving a speech, telling everyone how great it was to have such a big family and friends to share experiences with. Then pictures of Milk, Bulma, Vegetta and all the other showed up. She the mentioned it was all possible thanks to a young courageous man who they owed everything they had now. Pictures of Goku illuminated the room. From when he was a teen to the time he had his children. The big family stared with gloomy eyes at the screen as Bulma's voice started to break a little.

Bulma: I know wherever he may be now, he would be really happy, smiling and wishing us the best. That's why I wanted to thank him last, since we all must be really grateful to Goku, our friend, father, grand-father and superhero.

Everyone clapped and cheered, Chi chi's eyes were filled with happy tears as she hugged Gohan and Goten, whose eyes were also watery. Through all the emotions, the music started again and they started serving dinner to the guests. Goten felt like he needed air after the whole video experience and he went out to the small terrace, noticing Bra was there, leaning on the balcony. She looked beautiful, wearing a long, sparkly, silver, tight dress with high heels and a messy bun. Goten approached her with a light smile.

Goten: I thought you weren't coming. –leaning next to her.

Bra: -smiling without looking at him- everyone did.

Goten: since when were you here?

Bra: since the whole video thing.

Goten's smiled vanished and he looked straight forward to the big garden beneath them.

Bra: it was very emotional, wasn't it? –now looking at him.

Goten: yeah, it sure was.

Bra: hey, Goten?

Goten: yeah? –looking at her.

Bra: last time, what I sayed about you and your dad, it wasn't true at all. You're far more like him than what you think, what everyone thinks.

Goten: Am I ?

Bra: he's defenetely proud of you, wherever he is. –looking at the stars.

Goten: I think I judged you wrong as well

Bra turned to look at him.

Goten: maybe you're not such a bad person after all.

Bra: maybe? –hitting him with her elbow.

They both giggled softly.

Goten: so, where's Tom?

Bra: -smiling ironicly- Out of town.

Goten: really?

Bra: with some other girl.

Goten: what?! Did he…

Bra: yeah, twice.

Goten: wow, I'm really sorry Bra.

Bra: no you're not and even if you were you shouldn't

Goten: what do you mean?

Bra: well, I'm no saint either, in fact I was going to forgive him…

Goten: you deserve better.

Bra: until, I realized even if I did, we'd still be unhapy.

Goten: if that had to do with the past night…

Bra: -letting out a soft giggle- No, it was way before that. Besides, I've been thinking and it's just stupid to get angry for it, we were just drunk Goten, things like that could've happen to anyone.

Goten: - looking down to the garden again- I actually wasn't that drunk.

Bra turned to him surprised and curious.

Somebody came to them and Bra noticed it was Valese, looking dazzling as always.

Valese: Hey Goten! –smiling widely-

Goten turned around and Bra changed her expression.

Bra: -smiling slightly- have a nice evening.

She then went in again.

Bra: what did he mean? He wasn't that drunk? Then, maybe he… no, no Bra, stop imagining stupid fairytales, his girlfriend arrived now and he looks happy with her, you're no replacement to anyone.

They didn't speak for the rest of the night and when Goten was leaving, Pan told him Bra had already left.

* * *

Author's note: damn it Valese! Hope you'd like it. RV Please :)


	8. Chapter 8: Jaded

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT nor the characters in the story.

Chapter 8: Jaded

* * *

A few day went by

Valese went to Goten's and watched a movie with him. After the movie ended…

Valese: hey Goten, there's something I've been trying to tell you for about a week now.

Goten: what is it? –smily.

Valese: well, see, my father was promoted.

Goten: wow, that's terriffic news!

Valese: yeah, the thing is he has been transferred.

Goten: really? Where to? –exited.

Valese: Out of the country

Goten: oh well that's great V!

Valese: yeah, he's taking the family as well.

Goten: eh? Then, you...

Valese: I really wish I didn't have to but, this is such a great opportunity for me and my father as well. I'll finally model outside this country and dad's business will expand widely –excited.

Goten: and what about us? -arching his eyebrows.

Valese: -grabbing his cheek sweetly- I was thinking you could come with me

Goten: -astonished- well I

Valese: but, I know you wouldn't leave this place. Besides, you were never much of a traveller anyway. -winking at him.

Goten: but then, we won't see each other in a looong time.

Valese: I know, that's why I think I speak for both of us when I tell you we should end it here.

Goten: how can you say it that easily?

Valese: Let's be honest, someone had to.

Goten: …

Goten arrived home at 3 pm and let himself drop on his couch. His phone ringed twice and he looked at it, realizing he had a new message.

Valese: I hope you trust your own feelings and realize the one you want is no longer me but the one you give such a sincere smile to.

Why would she say that?He didn't know why he was feeling like that, so blue and empty. Did he actually loved Valese?, he never really though of that word, love, what did it mean to him?, Goten started to think of people he considered to love. Her mom, her dad, his brother, Trunks and even Pan, even though she was too much for him sometimes. All of them were always there for him. When he remembered each moment spent with them, he noticed there was someone else in the memories, Bra. Then, he pictured everything they had been through since Goku left and even before, when they were just kids. A smile appeared on his face, maybe the reason he felt so empty was… he looked at the message again, focusing on the last part "sincere smile", who did she mean? Wasn't his smile sincere for her? what other girl could he smile to like that?. The new year's eve party! She had probably seen Goten talking to Bra that night. Was she referring to her? Images of Bra's face came to his mind like Fireworks. Then everything clicked.

Goten: Is Bra… the one I want?

He didn't feel happy around her it was far more than that. She would get him angry, uneasy, nervous and… excited. All he ever felt with Valese was happy but because he knew what kind of girl she was, because he always knew how she'd react and because he was more experienced than her in almost everything. But with Bra, he never knew how she would react to anything. Her mind was harder to read than his own. She was the opposite of his ideal girlfriend. Then, wy did he thought about her so much?. After their "second" night together, he no longer felt guilt, he felt an unexperienced kid again and he liked it. He liked not being the "mature" one now. He liked being himself and finally expressed what he thought of.

Goten: but even if I… she's like my little sister. Oh, who am I kidding? –he got up off the couch and out of the apartment.

Knock knock

Trunks: I'll go. –opening the door- oh, what's up Goten?

Goten: Hi Trunks –smiling- hey uhmm, is your sister around?

Trunks: my sister? What do you want her for?

Goten: uh nothing much, I just needed to tell her something.

Trunks: well, that'll have to wait. She went out with her "friend".

Goten: "friend"?

Trunks: I don't know, she's probbably on a date but knowing my dad she sayed it was just a friend. She's been going out with him since the party.

Goten: -uneasy- Oh , ok. Then, I'll come some other day. –smiling at him- Bye –he went flying back to his house.

Trunks: wait! What's with him?… that ass, he didn't even say, "how are you?" Bitch –closing the door.

Goten arrived at his apartment and closed the door.

Goten: that kid! She must've done it to make me feel even worse. What a child! –he walked from one side to another.

Bra arrived home.

Trunks: hey, how was your date?

Bra: what date?

Trunks: oh, right –winking-

Bra looked at him strangely and went up to her room.

Trunks: by the way, Goten came earlier today and he was looking for you.

Bra: -turning around- Goten? What for?

Trunks: I don't know but you should call him.

Bra went to her room and called Goten.

Goten: hello? –perky.

Bra: Hi. Trunks told me you were looking for me.

Goten: oh Bra, hey! Yeah I came looking for you but you weren't there. How was your date by the way? –hypocritely.

Bra: why's everyone speaking of dates today? I didn't…

Goten: Come on, I know you went out with someone today. There's no need to hide it from me.

Bra: hide what exactly? Even if I had, what'syour interest in it? –winner face.

Goten: -surprised- uh I…

Bra: is the green monster visiting your head? –picking on him.

Goten: what? Of course I'm not jealous! –debating.

Bra: what is it then? –irritated.

Goten: I'm wondering why you were so childish to do it out of jealousy or…vengace.

Bra: -angry- vengeance? jealousy? Of what?

Goten: me and Valese of course.

Bra: You and…? As far as I care, you and Valese can spend the rest of your innocent lives together. You liked that about her, didn't you? Her stupid innocence! And if it was any of your concern, I've BEEN going out, with my GAY friend! –hangs up.

Goten: you…-frusted grunt- gay? oh Kami –face palm-

Later at night in Bra's room

Bra was already on her pj's and was coming out of her bathroom when she heard a strange noise on her window. She ignored it and went to sit on the couch in front of it when she heard a knock. She turned around and found Goten floating outside her window. She looked surprised but then she quickly stood up, came closer and closed her curtains.

Goten: you leave me no choice –breaking in.

Bra: hey! What's wrong with you?

Goten: I'm sorry but I really had to speak to you.

Bra: about what exactly? You've spoken enough already. –turning her back.

Goten: I'm!...really sorry ok? –taking her hand. She tries to sneak away but he holds her tighter and turns her around so she would face him.

Goten: Valese moved to Europe. –somewhat happy.

Bra: well, I'm really sorry Goten, I'm sorry now I'm the only person you're stuck wi…

Goten: no, we both ended it. You're not my second choice!

Bra: don't you see it was all a big mistake from the very beginning? You sayed so yourself. This you think you feel is nothing but a lie.

Goten: –caressing Bra's neck mark - Was this a lie?

Bra: it's just a scar Goten –grabbing the arm Goten was using to touch her neck.

Goten: it meant more than that, this…

Bra: -concerned- why are you saying this things all of a sudden? –breakig free from his grip and dissenting with her head.

Goten: I don't know! –somewhat smiling- The only thing I do know is that for the first time, I'm certain about something I hadn't planned beforehand. We have been through so much together but we just hadn't realized it. We've always been there. And now everything is so clear, all our similarities and even our differences, it's like they fill each other's gaps. –smiling at her sincerely.

Bra's eyes started getting watery but she didn't want to show it so she got her head down.

Bra: age difference?, your best friend's "little" sister, against family? What about those?

Goten: as long as you don't care, I won't anymore. –looking for her eyes.

Goten pulled her chin up. Bra looked the other way while Goten tilted his head smiling, until she finally looked at him in the eye and Goten approached to kiss her.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally! They decided to face their feelings! Hope you've liked it. :) Please RV.


	9. Chapter 9: Vermillion

Stars May Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT nor the characters in the story.

Chapter 9: Vermillion

* * *

Goten knocked on Bra's window ans she went to open it.

Bra: If you already broke the lock, why don't you just come in? –giggling and going back to her bed.

Goten: -sitting on her couch with his charming innocent expression- what if you're showering one day and I just come in like that? I'm pretty sure there's nothing i haven't seen before but still… She threw a pillow to his face.

Bra: very funny.

Goten: what are you doing anyway?

Bra: getting things ready. Tomorrow I go back to college.-smiling.

Goten: -disgusted childface- I'm sorry for you.

Bra: -giggling- what are you talking about? I'm dying to go back and see my friends –smiling to herself.

Goten: well then, would you like me to take you?

Bra: thank you, but I'll drive. –winking.

Knock knock

Goten hid behind the couch as quickly as he could

Bulma came in

Bulma: hey, honey

Bra: mom, what's up?

Bulma: nothing much, I just wanted to let you know your car is ready. Your dad went to get it cleaned.

Bra: oh ok, thanks mom –smiling.

Buma: sure, sweetie. Good night. –getting out.

Bra: -gasping relieved- that was close.

Goten came out from behind the couch and sat back down, also feeling relieved.

Bra: we really need to find a moment to tell them, this is getting too tiring.

Goten: yeah, let's find one where your dad won't want to kill me.

Bra laughed and went to sit next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and letting out a small yawn.

Goten: get some rest, sleepy-head –kissing her forehead and carrying her to bed.

He was about to leave, until she grabbed his hand.

Goten turned around surprised

Bra: you can always hide below the bed in the morning. –laughing softly.

Goten smiled and curled up next to her.

Next week

Bulma: thing is, Chi chi and I were throwing him a party in a private garden and we wanted to let you guys know so you'd invite all of his friends and yours as well, this has to be the party of the year.

Bra and Goten looked at each other and smiled

Both: sure.

Trunks' birthday party

The place was crowded with college and work friends. Bra and her family were there, ready to surprise Trunks. Goten was helping entertain Trunks for the whole day. When it was almost time, Bra hurried to the door so she could be the first one to surprise him when he came in. On the way, someone caught her eye. She saw Tom, already drunk, sitting by the bar. She tried to dodge him but it was too late. He went straight to her, tumbling while walking.

Bra: Tom, what in the world are you doing here? –irritated.

Tom: well, it happens I used to be friends with your –hip- brother.

Bra: what? You guys never got along.

Tom: well, now we do. –getting closer to her.

Bra knew she could defeat him anytime, but she didn't want to make a scene, so she decide to deal with him some other way.

Suddenly Trunks and Goten arrived and the lights were turned off. Then they turned on again and everyone screamed: SURPRISE! Trunks blushed at the sight of so many known faces and thanked everyone for being there.

Bra: well, he's already here. –trying to leave.

Tom: yeah, and so are you. –grabbing her waist.

Bra: Tom! Stop it before you regret this. –looking furiously at him.

Tom: I love it when you play hard. –kissing her forcefully.

Vegeta suddenly turned around and saw Bra and Tom, his face got red out of anger. Goten noticed his expression and turned towards Bra. Vegeta was 1 ft away when Goten was already in front of Tom.

Thankfully the non saiyans didn't notice a thing.

Goten gave him a death glare and took him off Bra. He then took him out of the place and pushed him out to the ground.

Goten: you better run your ass off before I… –putting his hand in front of Tom's face.

Bra ran toward the exit and stood in between them.

Goten: move over –controlling his angry voice.

Bra: everyone will find out if you go on, just… -trying to stop Goten.

Goten: I don't care! –increasing his ki.

All saiyans inside noticed the ki change and went straight to the exit.

Bra: Goten, listen to me, you don't wanna do this!

Goten: why do you keep protecting him?!

Bra: I'm not!

Bra turned to Tom and helped him get up, Goten's face now concerned.

She then took him to a cab and told him where to take him. Goten felt like leaving until Bra reached for his fore arm.

Bra: He's just not worth it.

They stared at each other until they noticed someone staring at them.

Vegeta had his characteristic astonished face, Trunks hunched over and his jaw dropped, Gohan and Videl stood there smiling awkwardly, Bulma and Chi-chi twitched their brow while smiling awkwardly as well and Pan just stood there staring at them confused.

Pan: wait, weren't you supposed to be with Valese, uncle Goten?

Goten made a fear comical face, laughing nervously, just like his dad. Bra made an annoyed face while crossing her arms.

Bulma then broke the silence.

Bulma: well, when were you two planning to tell us?! –hands on her hips.

Bra: –keeping her hands up, waving them- let me explain…

Chi chi: Goten! –hands on her hips and making the same angry face he made to Goku-

She approached Goten as he closed his eyes tight waiting for the slap but she put her arms on his shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked at her surprised.

Chi chi: -dramaticly- I'm so glad you finally got rid of that city girl! You should've told me earlier.

Then Gohan, Videl and Pan came closer to congratulate them while they both smiled at them awkwardly.

Bulma: Trunks, Vegeta, don't just stand there, come closer.

Trunks snapped out of it and came straight to Goten. Goten stood on guard just in case, while Trunks approached him with a serious look on his face.

Trunks: well, I'll only let this go considering you kicked Tom's ass, besides between him and you, I'd rather have you as a brother-in-law. –hugging him.

Part of Goten's soul rested in peace until he saw Vegeta getting close to him. Bra stood in front of Goten, intercepting Vegeta.

Bra: -smiling lovingly- hey daddy! –hugs him- please don't kill him –whispering.

Goten: -gulp- uncle…I mean sir, Vegeta! uhm…

Vegeta looked angrily (as always) at him and went away with the rest.

Vegeta: It can't be true Kakarot! Even when you're gone you're still causing me trouble –grunting angrily.

Trunk: easy dad –smiling.

Vegeta: All that's left is you and Marron getting together –still angry.

Trunks: -gulp- what are you saying? Marron and I?

Bra and Goten gasped relieved.

Goten: well, at least the secret's gone.

Bra: yeah, and I can finally do this in public –grabbing his hand.

Goten looked at her lovingly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

AN: The following chapters will be smaller for they'll be shorts of what they're life turned to as time went by. So, practically this is the end of the story :) Hope you keep reading and reviewing please. :D


	10. Chapter 10: Pictures of you

Stars May Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT nor the characters in the story.

Chapter 9: Pictures of you

* * *

Pictures of the year.

Car: Pan took a picture of Bra and Goten sleeping and leaning their heads on each other.

Bra's Birthday: her on the middle, looking up at Goten, who had his arms crossed on top of her head and innocently smiling to the cam . Marron and Trunks sitting each on one side, smiling at her. Everyone else clapping and smiling, all but Vegeta who was just staring lovingly at Bra.

Goten's birthday: him sitting down with his legs crossed on the grass, wearing a party hat and smiling at the box in front of him. Everyone speaking and smiling to each other. Bra hugging him from behind and leaning her head on top of his.

Halloween:

Goten and Trunks sitting on the living room with their outfits from when they were kids.

Bra with her new "Son family" orange suit, making an awkward face and being hugged by a happy Chi chi who was wearing her yellow and orange dress.

Goten and trunks laughing at Gohan and Videl dressed with their saiyaman costume. Pan looking away embarrassed, dressed like one as well. (they make the saiyaman pose)

Bulma arrives dressed like when she was young. Trunks spitting out his drink, Goten looking strangely at him and Bra smiling at her.

Vegeta standing next to Bulma wearing his blue warrior outfit. Goten and Trunks, reddened faces, covering their mouths to keep themselves from laughing. Bra praising his daddy and him blushing.

Krillin and 18 dressed like when they were young. Marron with her baby's clothes and piggy tails.

Everyone in the garden. Trunks, Goten and Gohan go super saiyan. Bra rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Pan smiles with her hands on her hips.

Videl and Gohan, super saiyaman pose. Vegeta, serious face and Bulma hugging him, winking and pulling out her tongue. Goten, still super sayan, carrying Bra bridal style. Her, kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

AN: this is not the end! I know this one was extremely short but bare with me this time :) Surprises in next chapters.


	11. Chapter 11: Trying not to love you

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT nor the characters in the story.

Cap 10: trying not to love you

* * *

2 years later

Goten and Bra are in Goten's old room fighting over something like little kids, they were on Chi chi's house. She stormed out of the house and he came down angry.

Bulma: woah, what happened?

He: don't wanna talk about it. –going to the living room.

Chi chi: you guys are engaged aren't you supposed to be an innocent perky couple?

Bulma: they're not that kind of couple Chi chi –smiling and winking-

Bra got home angry and sat on her porch, Vegeta found her and went talk to her.

Bra: i hate him dad!

Vegeta: if only that was true.

Bra: he's just so…-frustation grunt- you know what? I'm breaking this engagement right now.

–taking off her golden ring and throwing it away until Vegeta catched it.

Vegeta: don't do stupid things. You know you don't hate him, 'cause if you did you would've left him already. Besides I don't think whatever he's done had been so bad.

Bra: -surprised- why are you on his side now? I thought you never liked the idea.

Vegeta: who would? Kakarot's son, my son-in-law? Only the idea of it is repellant.

Bra: -gasped-

Vegeta: but, he's proven to actually care for you, and knowing you're such a drama queen, I think he's been quite tolerant and so should you. Maybe, I no longer disagree with the whole thing, after all, the sayan blood would be preserved so…

Bra: I'm no drama..!-screaming and then realizing she kind of was one- well, maybe,wait, you no longer disagree? I… -smiling- thanks daddy. –kisses his cheek- you know you're still my favourite man in the world, don't you?

Vegeta: -blush and cough- I better be.

Bra went back to Chi chi's house and asked for Goten.

Bulma: he went to look for you darling.

Chi chi: hey, what happened between you t.. -Bra left.

Pan went with them.

Chi chi: well, I guess we'll never know.

Pan: -sipping from her coke- it was really stupid if you ask me.

Bulma: what do you mean? –curious.

Pan: they were deciding arrangements for the wedding, she wanted a BIG glamorous wedding, her words exactly, while uncle Goten wanted something really simple. They argued about it and he sayed it was just a wedding, so she flipped and ended up calling each other uhmm –remembering- materialistic brat and immature ass. –smiling.

Bra: Jeez, well Bra shouldn't get so angry, they're gonna get married anyway, but once a Briefs always a Briefs.

Chichi: just a wedding? Are you kidding? That Goten –hands on her hips- how dares he say it's just like a common party?

Bra finds Goten sitting down in the grassland and goes sit next to him. They both keep quiet for a while.

Both: I'm sorry. -They turn and look at each other and smile.-

Bra: I know I may be a drama queen sometimes and btw you're no immature ass.

Goten: I kind of am, I'm sorry for calling you materialistic, maybe not so much for the brat part.

Goten hugs her brotherly like, messing with her hair.

Bra: oh, yeah? She grabs his arms and tosses him to the ground.

Goten: ok, i give up, i do regret it. – laughing.

Bra: you better.

Goten: well let's go prepare our ROYAL wedding.

Bra: -punching him playfully- you're wearing a penguin suit.

Goten: ouch –laughing.

* * *

Just a little drama ;)


	12. Chapter 12: Bittersweet Symphony

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT nor the characters in the story.

Chapter 10: Bittersweet symphony

* * *

Goten and Bra were sleeping peacefully next to each other until an alarm went on.

Goten: -sleepy- what, where…? –half closed eyes-

Bra turned the alarm clock off and looked at it

Bra: -sleepy- it's 7:15

Goten: -snoaring- can't we sleep a bit…-getting asleep again-

Bra: -stretching out- we could if it was Sunday but it's stupid monday –spanking Goten- we have to go.

She got out of bed and went to the kitchen. She suddenly felt dizzy but decided to let it go. She then went for her favourite tea bag and smelled the sweet scent of it when suddenly she started feeling sick. Goten walked, zombie like, towards the kitchen.

Goten: what are you do…?

Bra ran past him and straight to the bathroom.

Goten: what the…?

He went toward the bathroom and knocked on the door.

Goten: Bra, are you ok?

Bra went out looking pale and sick.

Goten: woah, you look horr….

Bra looked at him with a killing face.

Goten: …endously good.

Bra: I feel awful –getting to bed-

Goten sat next to her and touched her forehead and then his.

Goten: oh, I think you have a fever.

Bra: really? oh man…

Goten: you should stay here for today.-worried.

Bra: no, I have to… -getting up-

Goten took her by surprise and got her back to bed

Goten: you're not going anywhere. I'll let them know you couldn't make it today. You need to rest.

Bra: but, what am I going to do all by myself all day? –sad.

Goten: uhmm, let's see –grabbing his chin with his hand and looking up- you could watch tons of movies or read, like you like to, either way I'll stay with you today.

Bra: pfft why don't you just call Marron to take care of me?

Goten: what? Don't you think I can take care of you?

Bra: of course you can but…

Goten: besides Marron's busy taking care of her twins so you better prepare for a Goten's daycare experience –rubbing his hands together.

Goten prepared her hot soup and a special beverage his mother used to give them as kids. He tugged her in bed and put a bag of ice on her forehead. He managed to get her fever down. Fort he next few days, her fever was gone yet the sickness continued.

Marron's place

Marron: hey Bra, how have you been? –smiling at her.

Marron was holding her twins, Jace and Jade, on each arm. The boy had golden hair and deep blue eyes, while the girl had the same eyes but different hair color, purple.

Bra: hello, new mommy, looking good.

Marron: -giggling- yeah, right.

Bra: aww, these guys are so cute. –caressing their heads.

Marron: yeah, only when they're sleeping though.

Bra smiled

Marron: so, when are you two…

Bra: -coughing- well, not now I mean I don't know, it'll come in time.

Marron: you never actually pictured a family did you? Not even when you were a child.

Bra: well, it's just I've always lived by the day, I never even imagined being married at this age and specially not with Goten.

Marron: yeah, that was definitely a surprise for all of us.

Bra: yeah –giggle- oh, I have to go now, I made an appointment with the doctor.

Marron: are you ok?

Bra: yeah, I've been feeling bad lately. I get back aches and I have no appetite.

Marron: well that ain't normal. Let me go with you.

Doctor's

Doctor: we found nothing wrong with you miss

Bra: really? that's good to hear –relieved.

Marron: but then, why is she feeling like that?

Bra turned to look back at the doctor.

Doctor: oh I don't know, probably because of the baby but...

Bra and Marron: what baby?

Doctor: miss, congratulations, you're a new mom to be.

Bra: -scared- WHAT?!

Marron: OH MY GOD! –happy and excited.

Marron and the doctor congratulated Bra but she was left in shock.

Goten went to pick them up at the hospital since got off early from work.

Goten: hey, how was your…appointment? –noticing Bra's shocked face- are you ok? Did something happen? –concerned looking all over Bra.

Bra was still pale and shocked from the news.

Marron: congratulations Goten –patting his back.

Goten: uh thank you… what for exactly? –confused.

Marron: come on Bra, tell him.

Goten: tell me what? Bra? -grabbing her arms and shaking her a little.

Bra: -looking at Goten's shirt- We are…I'm…

Goten: -still concerned- what?!

Marron: PREGNANT! –she then covered her mouth with her hands.

Goten's expression changed immediately. His eyes widened, his face went pale and he froze. Bra then turned to look at his face.

Bra: Goten? –scared.

Goten let go off her and was about to scream out something.

Marron: don't panic!

Goten: -refraining himself from screaming- I-I-I'm…gonna be a…

Marron: yeah you are, Mr. Lucky.

Bra: Goten, are you ok? –still scared.

Marron: of course he is, he's just a little shocked, aren't you Go…

Goten fainted.

Bra: Goten!

Marron: well, what do you know?

Few hours later, Goten started to react and saw many faces looking at him.

Goten: where am I?

Chi-chi: oh thank god he woke up.

Gohan: you're at Bulma's, we came here to see you.

Goten: what happened?

Pan: what a sissy, uncle. Fainting with such good news.

Videl: Pan!

Pan: what?

Goten's face went blank again.

Trunks: oh great, he's fainting again.

Chi-chi: no he's not. –she slaps him twice.

Goten: oww!

Vegeta: hmm, just like I expected him to react.

Bulma: not like you didn't jaw drop or anything when I told you about Trunks. –teasing him.

Vegeta gulped

Goten: where's Bra? –looking around.

Bulma: she went to her room to take a nap while you woke up.

Goten: I have to see her –he went up to her room.

Bulma: aww, can you imagine how that kid will be. With Bra's intelligence.

Chi chi: and my Goten's heart.

Videl: well, it'll certainly be a beautiful baby.

Trunks: or he could have my sister's temper.

Pan: and my uncle's intelligence.

Everyody burst in laughter

Goten: Bra? –going into her room.

Bra was sitting on her old couch and she was holding looking at some pictures.

Bra: oh, you're back?

Goten: yeah, sorry for worrying you. What are you doing? –sitting next to her.

Bra: nothing much –gasping- just, looking at some old pictures.

The pictures showed Bra as a baby, another with baby Trunks and Goten and other with Marron's twins.

Goten: ba-baby pictures?

Bra: I didn't faint like you did but I think I'm still quite shocked.

Goten: (-.-) yeah, sorry about that.

Bra: It's just I never planned for this to happen.

Goten: I know, neither did I.

Bra: aren't you scared?

Goten: to death, I never imagined myself becoming a…

Bra: dad?

Goten: well, yeah. I don't even know how to feel right now. I'm dying of happiness and excitement but I'm also scared as hell. What if I'm not daddy material? What if he or she doesn't like me at all?

Bra: -laughing- of course you're daddy material. After all your mother taught you and Gohan well. I mean look at him, he's a perfect example.

Goten: what if I'm more like my dad? –worried.

Bra: Even better, you'll love him or her even more. I'm sure you'll be an excellent father. It's me I'm worried about.

Goten: what do you mean?

Bra: well, I've never had a good relationship with kids, they all hate me.

Goten: what are you talking about? –laughing.

Bra: for real, every time I carry a baby is like I'm the devil itself. They start crying nonstop. Besides I'm nothing like my mother in terms of affection and child care. Unfortunately I got those from my dad.

Goten: I'm sure that'll change within this …our baby. You are responsible, mature, Smart and caring, you'll be a wonderful mother.

Bra: no I won't. You'll be the favourite parent and I'll be the demonic mother.

Goten laughed out loud.

Bra: it's no joke –giggling a little-

Goten: well, you know what, maybe we'll be the worst parents ever but I'm pretty sure our family will be the best one around –winking.

Bra: family?

Goten: well we are one know aren't we?

Bra: I guess. Fine, let's be the best worst parents for this baby. –smiling widely while touching her belly.

Goten: now we're talking. –hugging her.

* * *

Author's Note: just one more ;) RV


	13. Chapter 13: At the beginning

Stars May Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT nor the characters in the story.

Chapter 13: At the beginning

* * *

A few months later

Everyone: it's a boy?! –excited.

Goten and Bra: yeah

Trunks: damn it!

Pan: pay it Trunks.

Trunks gives her money.

Goten: did you guys made a bet?

Pan: an innocent bet.

Bulma: well, do you have a name?

Bra: well, we thought of some.

Vegeta: isn't it obvious? Of course he'll have my name.

Goten: uh..

Chi chi: of course not! It'll be Goku!

Pan: what?! Hell no, I had already chosen that name for my kids.

Everybody started arguing while Goten and Bra stood there with a water drop on their heads. They turned to look at each other and then back at the argue.

"A new Saiyan"

Bra was walking with her dad in a park at around 8 in the morning. Suddenly she starting feeling dizzy and started having cramps. She stopped walking and held her belly.

Vegeta: what now? Another bathroom stop? –annoyed.

Bra: no, it's just…oww –closing her eyes tight from the pain.

Vegeta grabbed her forearms to stop her from falling.

Bra: Dad… I think it's time.

Vegeta: t-time?

Bra: my water just… broke

Vegtea: -scared and nervous- shit! What do we do? What…

Bra: well, let's go to the hospital! –scared.

Vegeta: right!

Vegeta carried her and went flying straight to the hospital

The whole family gathered except for Goten and Trunks. Bra was already on a hospital bed having painful contractions. She grabbed Gohan by his tie and got him closer to her.

Bra: - angry- where the hell is Goten?!

Gohan: -frightened- uhmm I-I think he went with Trunks.

Bra: bring him NOW! –pushing him off.

Vegeta and Gohan went flying over the whole city trying to find Trunks and Goten.

Vegeta: where the hell are those brats?

Gohan: wait! I think I know where they can be.

At Mount Paozu

Goten and Trunks were training with each other.

Goten: we hadn't done this in a long time –excited.

Trunks: yeah, we're getting old. –panting.

Goten: you are! I feel like a 15-year-old right now –jumping.

Trunks: haha! I'm ONE year older than you

Vegeta arrived and tackled Goten to the ground.

Goten: oww, what the hell?

Gohan arrived next.

Gohan: Oh good thing we found you two –hands on his knees.

Trunks: dad, Gohan what are you doing here?

Vegeta: looking for both of you idiots! –getting up.

Goten: -sitting up- what for?

Gohan: well, you guys have to come with us.

Trunks: right now?

Vegeta: yes! Right now you moron! Unless you want your sister to kill you both.

Gohan: and us as well –gulping.

Goten: Bra? –innocent interested face-

Gohan: yeah, she's already in the hospital.

Trunks: hospital?!

Goten grabbed Gohan by his shirt

Goten: what happened to her? Is she ok? –worried and exalted-

Gohan: -getting his hands off of him- relax Goten, she's fine.

Vegeta: today's the day Goten

Goten: day? What day? –confused.

Trunks: wait, do you mean today Bra…in the hospital…-getting excited and happy.

Goten: could somebody explain what in kami's name is going on?!

Gohan: today you'll become a dad!

Goten: a-a d-d-dad? –opening his eyes wide and trembling knees.

Vegeta: oh hell no! You ain't fainting now –slapping him across the face several times (XD)

Trunks: ok, ok dad. We don't want to kill the new dad before he meets his son, do we? –getting Vegeta away from Goten.

Gohan: yeah, we better hurry or we won't be on time.

Hospital

By the time the 4 saiyans arrived Bra was already on the delivery room along with Bulma and Chi chi. Goten went running straight to the room.

Nurse: excuse me, sir. May I help you?

Goten: yeah, my wife's in there, I have to go in –trying to pass through.

Nurse: oh I'm really sorry sir, but right now it's not possible for you to go in since there are already two people inside.

Goten: what?! But, but I'm the father you know?! –cutely angry.

Nurse: y-yeah, sorry sir. You'll have to wait. –going into the room.

Goten: wait my a…! –trying to get in.

Gohan grabbed his right arm and Vegeta his left one. Trunks pulled his right leg to keep him from walking while Pan held him from his neck, clinging. Still Goten tried his best to move forward.

Goten: let-me-goooo –moving little by little.

Trunks: you heard the nurse –tightening his grip.

Gohan: you can't go in Goten –pulling harder.

Goten: I want.. to see.. my.. son.

Pan: For kami's sake uncle, just wait for a bit longer!

Vegeta: everybody hold him down. –pulling harder.

Goten: ahhh –trying to break free-

Goten's hair started getting spiky and yellow until a scream was heard. Everybody turned to the room and got off Goten. He stood there nervously and holding his breath until Chi chi and Bulma went out.

Pan: was that…?

Gohan: yep

Chi chi and Bulma went over to Goten and hugged him tightly.

Bulma: congratulations new daddy!

Chi chi: he's so beautiful –tearing up.

Goten gulped and stared nervously at the room before him.

Truks: well, what are you waiting for?

Goten walked toward the room and the nurse went out. He turned to look at her and pulled out his tongue.

Goten: who says I can't go in now huh?! –going in.

Goten went to see Bra right away while the doctor cleaned the baby.

Goten: Bra! Are you ok? –kneeling beside her.

Bra: -tired- yeah, I- I was so scared you weren't here.

Goten: I'm really sorry, it's just when I arrived they wouldn't let me in and…

Bra: -giggling- it's ok now, I was just really stressed out and scared –watery eyes- but after seeing him it…it all went away. –smiling while tears ran down her face.

Goten smiled sheepishly at her while caressing her forehead.

Doctor: sir, would you like to meet your son? –standing beside them.

Goten: -his heart skipped a beat and he quickly turned around and got up- y-yeah.

Doctor: here –putting the now covered baby into Goten's arms.

Goten was really nervous when the doctor handed him the baby, he took him carefully into his arms and started shaking.

Bra: are you ok?

Goten looked at his son's face for the first time with a mesmerized face. The new saiyan baby had short black spiky hair and big dark blue eyes. He smiled widely at his dad and Goten's eyes started getting watery.

Bra: oh my god, are you crying? –sweetely and surprised.

Goten: no, something got into my eyes –clearing his throat.

Bra only giggled.

Goten: he's so…

Bra: tiny, beautiful, cute?

Goten: perfect. –sitting next to Bra.

Bra sat up and caressed his son's cheek with her finger.

Bra: hi baby, this is your daddy.

Goten: -smiling wider- hi, I-I'm Goten, your…dad.

Bra: I think the name we talked about before is just perfect for him.

Goten: yeah it is.

Everybody got in the room to congratulate them and meet the new family member.

Pan: oh my god he's so cute.

Trunks: of course he is, he looks like a Briefs.

Pan: na-ah your twins are not this cute.

Gohan: Pan!

Trunks: what did you say? My twins are even cuter than him!

Goten: you wish.

Bulma: so, what's the name?

Everybody turned to look at Goten and Bra curiously.

Goten and Bra: Wren

A few years later

4-year-old Wren was walking in the forest looking for something, he went deep in the forest into a dark place. He started getting nervous because he was now lost. Suddenly a strange noise came from behind him. He quickly turned around and the sound kept getting louder. He closed his eyes tight and when he opened them he saw a cute bunny standing below him, yes, below. He was now floating 2 feet from the ground, he panicked and fell. He started crying until…

¿?:Hey little fella, are you ok?

Wren looked up and saw a tall man standing in front of him.

Wren: -sobing and rubbing his eyes- y-yes

¿?: what happened? –knelling

Wren: I-I was floating and t-then I fell –still sobbing.

¿?: really? looks to me you're a pretty strong kid, you were flying –smiling widely at him.

Wren: flying? –looking at him surprised.

¿?: yeah, soon enough you'll be able to do all kinds of impressive things, you just need a little training.

Wren: my father's pretty strong too –getting up smiling.

¿?: yeah, though he never really liked training –grinning and putting one hand behind his head.

Wren: you know my daddy? Who are you? –excited.

¿?: my name's Goku and you must be Wren right?

Wren: mhm –nodding.

¿?: Well it was nice meeting you, I hope you keep getting stronger each day –messing Wren's hair- you should probably go back, your parents must be worried.

Wren: yeah

Goten was looking for Wren

Goten: Wren! Wren?!

Wren: -turning around- daddy! See, he's here now –looking over to Goku, but he was gone.

Goten ran to his son and hugged him.

Goten: oh thank Kami, you scared me kiddo, where did you go?

Wren: I was looking for the ball but I got lost.

Goten: -sigh- well, good thing you're ok, your mom would've killed me if I'd let anything happen to you. –getting up.

Wren: daddy, daddy! Look what I can do. –lifting from the ground.

Goten: wow! You can finally do it! Where did you learn that?

Wren: all by myself –proud.

Goten: -grinning- no kidding. Well we better go back soon, come on I'll give you a ride. –getting Wren up on his shoulders- are you ready?

Wren: yeah! –raising his fist.

Goten: then let's go! –flying up.

Wren turned his face and saw the strange man smiling at him and waving goodbye.

* * *

AN: Well guys, that was it for this story. I hope you've liked it or at least most of it :). Thank you all for reading and RV please. 3


End file.
